Family
by 4gentDiNozzo
Summary: When a relative of Ziva's pops up,one she didn't know she had, secrets are revealed from her past. Tony is the only one she can trust when she gets overwhelmed from it all. a Major TIVA! maybe some McAbby later. story is better than summery.
1. Chapter 1

"Go home, get some sleep" Gibbs said as he entered the bullpen. Looking defeated, he sat down at his desk and did something on the computer. Nobody could ever be sure what he was actully doing on the computer,considering he always complained he had no clue how to use "the piece of junk".

McGee was the first to grab all his belongings and head for the elevator, saying his goodbyes to Ziva as he passed. Ziva finally turned off the lamp on her desk, putting aside the paperwork that could easily be finished on Monday, it was then she realized Tony hadn't bolted fo the elevator when Gibbs said they could leave, which was very unlike Tony. Gibbs then turned off everything at his desk, and headed for the elevator.

"Go home David, that's an order." He said as he passed, quickly leaving the bullpen.

"I am, right now, Gibbs. I will see you on Monday." the only response she got was a grunt as Gibbs entered th elevator, her eyes wandering back to Tony's desk, which is when she realized why Tony hadn't left.

Ziva made her way over to her sleeping partner, making sure to do it as quietly as possible, which was an easy task for her. She leaned down so her mouth was right next to the Senior Field Agents ear.

"DiNozzo!" she yelled in her most angry Gibbs-like voice.

''On your six boss!" he yelled, terrified, jumping to his feet. He finally registered what was going on when he heard Ziva's roaring laughter from behind him.

"Oh, that was cold, David." He said as he turned around to the Isreali Ninja, who still could not control her laughter.

"What? I..was..simply..trying..to..tell you..it was..time..to go" She managed to say between laughing fits.

"It wasn't even that funny, Zee-vah" He said, trying to annoy her by dragging out her name.

"Oh yeah? Tony took at where your water spilt" she said, poiting to his crotch, as she began another fit of giggles. It was only then that Tony realized that the water bottle on his desk had been left without a cap on it, when he had jumpd when Ziva woke him the water had spilt on his pants, creating the appearence he had peed himself."Oh I wish McGee were here!" Ziva threw her head back and laughed some more.

"This isn't really the best way to be treating your Senior Field Agent, Probette." He snapped,which only made the situation all the more hilarious for Ziva.

Once Ziva had composed herself,she made her way back over to her desk to collect her things. She still had a huge grin on her face. She walked back over to Tony's desk.

"Let me make it up to you, Tony." She said with a small grin leaning over his desk. He was in his chair again, trying to dry his pants with a napkin he had in his desk.

"What did you have in mind?" He said, leaning foward on his desk, invading her personal space. She didn't move her face, which was only inches from his at this point.

"Come over and I will make you dinner, then I will allow you to torture me with any movie you like." Her words made the famous DiNozzo grin reapper on Tony's face.

"That seems fair" He said as he got up, picking up his things. They walked over to the elevator and a passing NCIS agent noticed the wet spot on Tony's pants, and did their best not to laugh. Ziva began laughing once again.

"You're getting way to much enjoyment out of this, David" he said, re-entering her personal space, as they waited for the elevator.

"You are completely right about that" she said, her most adorable grin appering on her face, as the elevator dinged, signaling them to get on. She moved to enter the elevator without taking her eyes off of Tony. It was then his arm shot out to stop her from going in.

"Tony, what the-"

"Oh my god, Zi" at Tony's words Ziva looked in to the elevator, her eyes finally reaching the floor, and she gasped. On the floor of the elevator there was a girl, no older than fifteen. Her hands and feet were tied tightly together with rope, and she was either unconious...or dead. Ziva noticed one more thing, blood was spilling from her abdomen. The elevator doors began to close, bringing Tony and Ziva out of their daze.

Tony moved to keep the door open and Zive knelt down next to the girl, putting pressure on what appeared to be a bullet wound. Tony reached over Ziva and felt for a pulse.

"She's alive, but barely."He said, pulling out his phone to call the paramedics. "Ziva, get your feet inside the elevator, we got to get her to the hospitol." Ziva adjusted her body so she was fully inside the elevator, still keeping pressure on the wound.

"Who do you think this is?"Ziva said, still in shock about the whole situation, Tony was doing his best to try and get the rope off of her hands with his knife.

"Well I dont think I've ever seen her around here before." he told her, he looked into Ziva's worried eyes. "She'll be okay Zi...she looks a lot like you" he had just only noticed, she had long dark curly hair, exactly like Ziva's. Her skin was very close to to the color of Ziva's. She was even wearing a gold star of david around her neck, exactly like the one Ziva had had.

The elevator finally reached the ground floor, and they could hear the sirens in the distance. Tony picked the girl up in his arms as Ziva held down tight on the wound. As they reached the entrance of the building, the ambulancce was making its way into the navy yard.

The paramedices took the girl out of Tony and Ziva's hands and put her on a gourney.

"What happened?" the second paramedinc ask them.

"We have no idea, we found her in the elevator when we went to leave." Tony answered, he sounded just as confused as Ziva felt.

"Alright, one of you gonna ride with us?"

"Oh no, we have to secure the elevator, it's a crime scene now, one of us will be at the hospitol soon." Ziva answered quickly, realizing there may be evedince in the elivator. She grabbed Tony's arm and pulled him back into the building as the ambulance quickly sped off. " Hurry tony, before some one ruins the only evidence we have!"

They ran back into the building, hoping nobody else tried to use the elevator. Luckily they hadn't. As they waited for the elevator doors to open, Tony looked at Ziva.

He didn't know what made him do it, but he quickly closed the space between them, putting his arms around her waist. He briefly looked into her eyes before he planted his lips on hers. She didn't fight back but simply melted into the kiss.

It was the perfect kiss, considering the recent was full of the love they had hidden from eachother during all their years as partners. When Tony began to pull away Ziva grabbed the fabric of his shirt, not allowing him to break the kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

"Zi, I-" he was cut off by her lips pressing agaisnt his once more.

"I know" she said as the elevator doors slid open.

"I'm gonna call Gibbs, tell him what happend" he said as he walked away,dialing Gibbs number.

Ziva flipped the emergency switch and looked around at the elevtor, there was a small container in the corner. She took plastic gloves and the camera out of her backpack. She ut on the gloves and She snapped pictues of the elevator, no more then ten we neccessary, since the elevtor was so small. Ziva went over and opened the box. There were several photos and a DVD or CD of some looked at the pictures more closely. The girl who had been in the elevator was the only on in all of the pictures.

In the first she was tied to a chair, she was in a small room that reminded Ziva of Somalia. The second picture was of the girl lying on the ground in the same room. When shewent to look at the next picture, Ziva noticed there was large writing on the back of the photo she had just looked at. it said "can". Confused, she flipped over all the pictures . They all had writing on the back and one of them said "Ms. David".

_It must be some kind of message_.

"Hey Tony, you are going to want to see this" she yelled to Tony, he started walking towards the elevator and she could hear his phone conversation.

"I'm sure shes hideous...Well if she's on a date with you...If she's as nice as you say then she'll understand!...well i don't care McGoo, just get here..Now!" he slammed the phone shut and stuffed it in his pocket."Little McRomeo doesn't want to come because he has a date, I know thats a once in a lifetime thing for him but I seriously think this is a little more important. We're usually still at work now" he said glancing at his watch"We would be for at least another hour" as he opened his mouth to begin to rant again Ziva cut him off.

"I get it Tony, but look at this" she said holding up the pictures so he could see the writing on the back." I believe someone has left us a message." she said as Tony grabbed a pair of plastic gloves from the bag.

After arranging and rearanging the photos a few times, Tony and Ziva worked out the message: "You may have your little one back now, "

"My little one?" Ziva said suprized.

"What do you think that means?" Tony asked.

"That's what were gonna find out, DiNozzo" Gibbs barked, announcing his arrival. "So I"m here now, ya wanna tell me what excatly happened?" Gibbs looked at his two agents. Ziva's sleeves had blood on them, and he noticed through the plastic gloves, her hands had blood all over them as well. Tony had just two smears of blood on his shirt, from where ziva hd grabbed him as they kissed, but of course Gibbs didn't know that part of the story.

"Well, " Tony began" We were on our way to leave and when the elevator opened a girl was on the floor, bleeding and unconcious. We called the paramedics, who got here really fast, they took the girl, we told the paramedics we'd send an agent up to the hospitol as soon as we could. Then.." he looked over at Ziva, and his eyes stopped for slightest second at her lips as he thought of the kiss that happened at that point in the story. "Uhm then Ziva secured the crime scene, and I called you and McGee. McGee said he'd call Abby." just then McGee enetered the building "Oh so nice of you to join us, McTardy."

"Yeah, sorry" McGee grumbled. He headed towards the elevator and started taking pictures.

"You too go home, take a shower, eat, be back within an hour. We'll be waiting for you upstairs."Gibbs said turning back to his senior field agent, and his newest agent.

"K, boss" Tony said at the same time when Ziva said:"Alright, Gibbs"

They walked out of NCIS and to theres cars, and smiled at eachother before leaving.

Ziva walked out of her apartment building and got into her car, she had only left NCIS a half hour ago, but she felt like she really needed to get back. She put the key in the ignition and turned it. Nothing. She did the process again. Nothing

"Crap!" she yelled, smacking her hands on the steering wheel. She picked up her phone and dialed Tony's number as she got out of the car and went back up to her apartment.

"_Very_ Special Agent DiNozzo." he answered

"Hey Tony, my car will not start. Could you pick me up when you head back to NCIS?"

"I guess I could Zee-vahh, I'm leaving right now, so I should be there soon." he said hanging up. He got to her apartment building after ten minutes and texted her; _I'm here sweetcheecks._

Not even twenty seconds after he sent the text she was out the front doors of her building and getting into the car.

"Crazy ninja.." he said as she enetered the car.

"What was that, Tony?" she asked, but she had heard what he said, using her 'crazy ninja powers.'

"Oh nothing..'' he said looking over at her, and before either of them realized it was happening again, their lips crashed together. The kiss grew more intense and Tony's elbow hit the car horn. The beep caused both of them to jump and Tony hit his head off the roof of the car.

"Uhh I guess we should be going then" he said. Ziva simply nodded and turned to look out the window.

_Car horns are such cockblocks!_ he thought as he pulled away from the curb.

When they arrived at NCIS, after a silent but not really awkward car ride, Gibbs and McGee were in the bullpen getting ready to watch the DVD Ziva had found, on the plasma. The 'ding' of the elevator announced Tony and Zivas arrival, and the entered the bullpen bickering about a phrase Ziva had gotten wrong.

"You two shut up and come overhere!" Gibbs barked, and they both dropped theirbags by their desksand half ran over to stand nxt to McGee and Gibbs.

"This is the DVD Ziva found in that container.." McGee informed them a his pressed play

What came on the screen seemed to be from a security camera in the ceiling corner of a small, darkened room. only one person sat alone, tied to a chair in the center of the room with their back to the camera. By the size of the person in the chair, Tony assumed it was the girl from the elevator. The door in front of the girl creeked open and a tall man enetered the room. He started circling around the girl, playing with the knife in his hands.

"Are you ready to talk now?" he said, with a Russian accent.

"I'd talk if you would actually ask me a question!" the girl yelled. her outburst got her a smack across the face from the seemed unaffected by the altercation .

"Ok, what do you know about Mossad?" he asked, returning to his circiling.

"Nothing" she said calmly, and he hit her again.

"Your lies will only get you into trouble. How much do you know about Eli David?" he asked her.

"Very little. I know he is director of Mossad, and the father of NCIS Agent, Ziva David."

"That is all you know?"

"Yes" she said before she recieved a kick to the shin from the man. The agents were surprised about how she did not shout out in pain while the man beat her.

"You lie, nobody is going to save you, you know that right?"

"That is because there is nobody to miss me." her response drew a disturbing laugh from the man.

"Why haven't you made your presence known to the David's?"he asked her, and he seemed genuinly curios.

"I do not care to associate myself with them."

"Perhaps if you had, you would have more answers for me, but now you muss be punished for your lies" he cut the rope that bound her hands and threw her on the gound. he held her down and tried to pull her pants off.

"NO!" she screamed, it was then McGee paused the video.

All of the Agents were disgusted. Ziva was already halfway to the bathroom with her hand covering her mouth. Gibbs nodded at Tony, letting him know he should go and check on her. He knew all to well that the video had brought back the terrible memories from Somalia.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony could hear Ziva puking inside from outside the bathroom door. He went into theladies bathroom and leaned against the sinks waiting for Ziva to finish emptying the contents of her stomach. He felt terrible for her. He had spent such a short time in Somalia compared to her. He couldn't even imagine some of the things she may have go through. He allowed himself to remember when he saw her, realzing she was alive.

_The door opened again and Saleem threw someone with a bag over their head into the chair in front of Tony. Saleem ripped the bag off the persons head. It was Ziva. His Ziva. She was alive. She was there, alive,and right in front of him._

_"Well, how was your summer?" it was all he could think to say to her, he was too surprised to even think of something relevent to say._

_"Out of everyone in the world who could have found me, it had to be you" she said_

_"You're welcome. So, are you glad to see me?"he asked_

_"You should not have come."she answered. Her response made him severly confused._

_"Alright then, good catching up, I'll be going now" he said sarcastically as he moved to get up"Oh yeah, I forgot, taken prisoner"_

_"Are you alright, McGee?" she asked _

_"I'm just glad you're alive" he answered_

_"You thought..I was dead?" she asked Tony_

_"Oh, oh yeah" _

_"Then why are you here?"she asked, completely confused._

_"Mcgee..Mcgee didn't think you were dead." He answered her, trying to dodge the real question._

_"Tony, __**why**__ are you here?" she asked with more ugency this time._

_"Couldn't live without ya, I guess."_

He was pulled from his flashback when Ziva exited the bathroom stall and walked over to the sink splashing cold water on to her face. She looked up at Tony with sad eyes. He took her into his arms, and she allowed him to comfert her, like when Franks had died.

He's not sure how long they stayed like that but when the exited the bathroom Gibbs was gone.

"Where's the bossman?" tony asked

"Down to see Abby, uhm he wanted me to tell you, that whenever you're ready, you two should head to the hospitol, Gibbs called and the girl' awake. He said her names Sarah, she wouldn't tell the doctors her last name, so they couldn't contact any family." McGee told them.

"Alright, you good to go now?" He looked over at Ziva, who was a little paler than usual.

"Yes" she said getting up and walking towards the elevator.

"See ya later probalicous." He yelled over his shoulder to McGee.

When they were alone in the elevator Tony flipped the emergency switch. Ziva had known this was coming. She braced herself for the question she knew she was going to be asked.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews, I really really appreciate it! the more reviews, the faster i update, just saying (;**_

-xoxo 4gentDiNozzo.

* * *

><p>"Are you alright, Zi?" He looked at her with concern in his face. She might as well tell him the truth, he wouldn't give up until he got the truth out of her anyway.<p>

"No" she answered staring at the floor.

"It's okay you know." when she looked up at him confused he added; "It's okay to not be okay."

"I will be fine, Tony"

" I don't want you to be _fine_, I want you to be happy." at his words she smiled, and he flipped the switch again, bringing the elevator back to life.

Tony entered the hostpitol room with Ziva right behind him. Sarah was sitting upright on the hospitol bed, flipping through a magezine. She looked up when she heard them enter the room.

"Hi, it's Sarah right?" Tony asked. Sarah narrowed her eyes and nodded. This girl really reminded Tony of a little Ziva.

"I'm Special Agent Tony DiNozzo, and this is Agent David." he told her, Sarah's eyes widened at the sound of Zivas name.

"Out" she said, her face full of anger.

"What? we really need to ask you some questions, it's important" He said, trying to reason with the girl who had become so angry so quickly.

"You may stay and ask the questions, but her" she said glraing at Ziva "She must leave"

"I will wait outside, Tony" he nodded towards her as she exited the room, closing the door behind her. She wondered why the girl seemed to really hate her. Ziva was part of the reason the girl was even still alive.

"She saved your life you know, Sarah" Tony said as he sat in the chair next to her bed. Sarah simply shrugged as if were no big deal.

"Well I am sorry she wasted her time" her statement confused Tony.

"She didn't waste her time, you're alright, which is what she wanted." he told her

"You said you had to ask me some questions" she said, getting to the point. He nodded and began.

"Do you remember anything about what happened to you?"

"Everything."

"Alright well do you know who, uhm, shot you?" Tony was badd with kids, and he wondered why Gibbs wasn't asking Sarah questions.

"I do not know his name, but it was the man who totured me in that warehouse." she voice growing softer.

"Alright, well one of the Agents back at NCIS is already looking for him." he said, hoping the news would make her more at ease. When Tony realized she wasn't going to say anything he continued to ask her questions.

"Do you know why he did all of this to you?" he asked, and she nodded.

She opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to think of where to start.

"I have been on my own since I was nine. My mother died in a house fire and my father was shot. Technically I do not exist. They thought I died in the fire with my mother" She looked up at Tony then and noticed the shocked expression on his face, she giggled " I am telling you this because I think it is important that you know. My father was Mossad,I did not see much of him, he was very into his work. Me and my mother lived here,in DC, which only made contact harder. His father, my grandfather, would not have approved of his realtionship with my mother. My father was a good guy, not that many would say that now."

"So your father knew Eli David?" tony asked, trying to get even more information out of her.

"Oh yes, very, very well." she breathed in deeply. "Eli David is my grandfather." she said in a very small voice.

"Ari was your father." it wasn't a question, Tony simply put the pieces together. Ari died in 2005, which would have made her nine at the time.

"Closer to his death he was doing work in the US, so I got to see him more,but something about him had changed, he was not the loving&caring father i knew." she looked at Tony again, he nodded letting her know she should keep going. "He set our house on fire, I got out though. I do not think he wanted us to know what he was going to do. It was the same day he killed your partner, Agent DiNozzo." he saw a tear escape her eye, and she wiped it away quickly.

"So Agent David is your aunt? " he asked.

"Yes, and the killer of my father" she said,all anger returning in her voice.

Tony's eyes widened, the report said Gibbs shot Ari, in his basement. He had read the report. He definately knew who killed Ari, Gibbs did it.

"No, Agent Gib-"

"No, Agent David did it! Just go and ask her!"

"I'll be back in a minute, Sarah" he left and he heard the girl start to cry.

Tony walked down the hall to where Ziva was waiting for him.

"Did you find out why she hates me so much?"She asked him in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, come here" he pulled her out of the waiting area and down the hall so they would not be overheard.

"Did you know why Ari started coming to the US so often?"

"No?" she said, clearly confused.

"He had family here"

"All of our family was in Isreal." she said, still clearly confused.

"Ziva, Sarah's Ari's daughter." at his words Ziva's jaw dropped. He realized she wasn't going to say anything so he went on " She also told me that, uhm, that you, uhh"

"Spit it out , Tony!" she said a little too loudly, which made a nurse down the hall look at them.

He leaned down so his mouth was right by her ear "She seems to think you shot Ari" he whispered.

"Oh"

"Is that all you are going you are going to say?"he nodded and bit down on her lip. "Ziva, what the hell is going on?" he asked her. she shrugged. "Seriously Ziva?" he was really starting to get annoyed.

"I-I shot him. I k-k-killed A-ari. m-m-my own b-brother" she said completely breaking down. Sobs ripped through her body and she couldn't control them. For the second time today she let Tony hold her in his arms. She broke down just like she had with Gibbs when she re-lived the whole Ari thing. She thought eventually the pain would go away, but it didn't. Not a day went by that she didn'tthink of Ari or Tali. They were her best friends growing up.

"Its gonna be okay, It'll be okay." he whispered to her while she cried. "I think you and Sarah should talk." when the tears stopped, she finally spoke.

"Tony! I think it is very clear she does not want to talk to me!"

"I think it would help both of you, you're hurting over the same things,come on" he said pulling her towards Sarah's room.

Tony opened the door with Ziva behind him, who kept her eyes on the floor.

"I do not want her in here!"Sarah hissed

"You two have to talk eventually" Tony said, trying to diffuse the tention." I have to make a phone call, and you two, _please_ talk."

He went over to the door and looked at Ziva before he left, she lookedback at him with pleading eyes, begging him not to leave her alone in the room. He shot her an appologetic smile, he knew they wouldn't talk if he was in the room. He had to call Gibbs. Even he would be surprised about whats going on.

He flipped open his phone and saw a text from McGee: _call Gibbs as soon as you can, he wants answers._

He dialed Gibbs' number and he answered on the second ring.

"Whats going on DiNozzo?" He asked

"Honestly boss, I have no freaking clue."


	5. Chapter 5

Tony looked at his watch, he had left the girls alone a half an hour ago. If they hadn't started to talk yet then they probably weren't going to. He walked back down the hall towards Sarah's hospitol room. He still had a few questions he had to ask her.

He opened the door slowly, in case there was any fighting going on. What he saw was the complete opposite. Ziva was sitting on the edge of Sarah's hospital bed. They had their arms wrapped around eachother in a hug. Sarah was facing Tony, her eyes closed, but tears were escaping from under her eyelids. He closed the door, figuring the questions were less important.

One of Gibbs rules entered his mind; Rule #10-never get personally involved in a case.

_Well too late for that boss man_ , he thought to himself.

He looked down at his watch, it was already 930 pm. He knew Sarah would really need some sleep. He re-eneterd the room as the two of them were releasing their grips on oner another. The sight made him smile. He really wanted to know what had gone on in the room while he was gone. He thought of what he might do if he suddenly found out he had a niece he never knew about. Though, it wouldn't be the same for him as it was for Ziva. Ziva and Sarah really had no other family. That is, if you don't count Zivas NCIS family.

His thoughts were cut short when Ziva started walking towards him.

"I told her we would come back tomorrow and finish asking questions" she told him and he nodded, following her out of the room.

"She asked me how long the two of us were married" she informed him with a giggle.

"Why does everyone assume we're married?" he asked and she shrugged. "So how exactly did you two end up hugging?" he askd.

"Tony,I am tired,I really think that is a story for another day." he nodded at her words, knowing he really shouldn't push her.

"How about tomorrow, over dinner?" he asked and was pleasantly surprised when she agreed. They had reached the car now and Ziva started to make her way over to the passenger side, not even trying to fight with Tony about driving because she was so tired. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him,wrapping his arms around her waist. She placed her hands on his shoulders, and smiled up at him. He brought his lips down on hers,after such an emotionally and physically exhausting case, they really just needed eachother. After pulling apart, much to Tony's dislike, they got in the car.

"Tony?" Ziva questioned

"Yeah?" he answered

"I am extremely tired, I do not really feel like going all the way back to NCIS then driving home. Do you think I could just sleep at your place?" she asked then quickly "On the couch of course."

"Yeah, I don't see why that would be a problem, Zee-vah" he said smiling at her. He was surprised when he realized how tired he was too, considering how early it was.

* * *

><p>Back at Tony's apartement, Tony gave Ziva one of his old college T-shirts to wear, and she went into the bathroom to get changed. He put on a pair of baggy swatpants, not bothering with a shirt.<p>

When Ziva came out of the bathroom she found Tony putting pillows and blankets on the couch. She noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt, she looked him over once and smiled. He really was a good looking man, not that he would ever tell him that.

"Thank you Tony" she said making her way over to the couch. she went to sit on the couch when Tony grabbed her and threw he over his should

"Oh no you don't" he said as he began walking to the bedroom.

"Tony! what are you doing?" she said laughing,he loved it when she laughed, and he loved it even more when he was the reason.

"You'll be sleeping in the bed, sweetcheecks" He said as he dropped her on the bed, making her giggle more.

"This is hardly necessary." she said smiling as he tucked her in as tightly as he could. "Do you really think the sheets can restrain me Tony?"

"Yep" he said as-a-matter-of-factually tone and he lent down and kissed her forhead. He turned and left the room, turning th light off on his way out "Nighty, night, Zee-vaaah"

"Goodnight, my little hairy butt" she said and they both laughed at the nickname.

* * *

><p>Tony awoke suddenly a few hours later. Confused, he looked down at his watch:300am. He always slept through the night, never waking up unless he absolutely had to. He then heard the noise that mist of woken him up, his bed was creeking. He got up and walked into his bedroom. He saw what was creating the noise from the bed, Ziva was thrashing around on top of the bad, she looked as though she was having a nightmare. What really worried Tony was that she wasn't snoring.<p>

He walked over to the bed loking around for her gun, figuring he'd better get that out of the way before waking her and getting himself shot. She had it under the pillow, he took it and placed it on his dressor, safely out of her reach.

"Ziva!" he shook her shoulders and she punched him in the face.

"Oh, wow, Tony,I'm sorry...reflex." She said when she realized she hit Tony.

"It's alright, it was dumb of me to think I was safe just for getting your gun out of your reach." he said chuckling.

"Is there any particular reason for you waking me up? It is the middle of the night"

"Yeah, it looked like you were having nightmare, Zi. You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I am fine. It is just that footage of Sarah, It brought back memories of.." her voice trailed off, Tony knew what she was going to say, she didn't have to finish.

"Well if you're sure you're ok, I'll go back to sleep then." He said and turned to leavethe room.

"Tony ,you might as well just share the bed with me, the couch cannot be good for your back" She said and Tony grinned, she didn't have to ask him twice.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anyone excited for the conversation between Sarah and Ziva? It will be in chapter 7! And I'm thinking some McAbby in the next chapter? what do you guys think? reviews are greatly appreciated! love you guys!<strong>_

-xoxo 4gentDiNozzo


	6. Chapter 6

At NCIS the next morning, Tony and Ziva got off the elevator together, but the weren't bickering like the usually do.

"Hey guys.." McGee said.

"Good morning McGee" Ziva said across the bullpen, smiling at him while sh put her things down.

"Is everything, uhm, alright?" He asked cautiously

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be Probie?" Tony asked walking over to McGee's desk.

"You two just seem..quiet" and with that McGee went back to his computer.

"I gotta go talk to Abby, where's Gibbs?"Tony asked McGee.

"Autopsy" McGee told him ad he began to walk towards the elevator that led to Abby's lab.

* * *

><p>"Toooony!" Abby said and ran over to give Tony a quick hug.<p>

"Abby, you're not going to believe what happened at the hospital last night!"

"Why, why what happened? The girl didn't die did she? McGee said you guys had to watch a really bad vid-" tony cut off her rambling

"No, no, she'll be fine. " Tony said as he walked over to the door and shut it. "This is more about who that girl is"

"Oooh, this is secret stuff. I see." She said ,getting excited to gossip.

"She's Ziva's niece"

"What?" Abby half yelled, the information had made her choke on the Caf-pow she was swallowing. "Tony, Ziva's siblings are dead,but you know that, I'm confused."

"Ari" he said, and Abby's eyes got wide "She's Ari's daughter, Gibbs was probably as shocked as you when he heard,or maybe he wasn't, considering he knows all"

"Wow" was all Abby could say. Abby hated Ari with everything in her. He killed her best friend. She still hadn't been able to get as close to any other girl since Kate died. She was too scared to she would lose them.

"And Sarah, like, hated Ziva when we first got there. She didn't even want her in the same room as her. And then I left them alone in the room to call Gibbs and tell him everything, so when i went back they were hugging!"

"They hugged, DiNozzo?"Gibbs said walking in, coffee and caf-pow in hand.

"Yes, boss"

"Now if you two are done gossiping like school girls, would you like to tell me anything on the case?"he asked . Abby walked over to the computer and turned the screen.

"There were only two sets of prints on the container Ziva found. One print I matched to our Russian guy, he's wanted in, like 5 countries for murder. His name's Akim Petrov McGee is trying to figure out how to track him down. The other prints weren't in the system, but they were found at the scene of two other murder investigations that went cold, and I think they may belong to Sarah. They're smaller than an adult's finger prints would be."

"Wait, Sarah is wanted for murder?" Tony asked, no even trying to hide the shock in his voice.

"I wont be sure until I can compare her finger print to one of these. So when you go back to the hospital, try to get her to hold something you can bring back here without her being suspicious." abby said

"DiNozzo, c'mon" Gibbs said as he exited the lab.

"Oh Abby, there's one more thing I wanna tell you, Ziva agreed to come to dinner with me tonight, and yesterday we kissed!" Tony said as he rushed out of the lab. He sounded almost like a little kid on christmas. Abby couldn't keep the smile off her face.

_finally_ she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>"David, you're off the case." Gibbs barked when he and Tony had reached the bullpen.<p>

"What?" she practically yelled "Why?"

"You're too personally involved, DiNozzo will catch you up while you two drive to the hospital. You can stay there, I don't need ya back here in the office today."

"This is ridiculous." Ziva said as she made her way to the elevator with Tony, Gibbs ignored her.

"McGee you got anything on Petrov?"Gibbs

"Nothing" McGee answered.

Gibbs grunted before making his way down to autopsy.

* * *

><p>"Tony why am I off the case? She is the victim, so I do not understand how my personal connections are even relevant." Ziva said the second they sat down in the car.<p>

"Well she's not really only a victim anymore" he said and he glanced at her as her eyes narrowed "The other finger prints that Abby found were involved in two cold cases, she said that because of the size of the prints, there probably from someone about Sarah's age...she wants me to bring back a print for comparison."

"Tony, she is a fifteen year old girl. Do you really think she could have committed two murders and not have gotten caught?"

"I don't know, we'll find out forensics don't lie, but people do. You can't let her know we suspect her for murder though."Tony said, looking at her seriously when they had reached a stoplight.

"You want me to lie to her?"she asked

"Well you won't be lying, I highly doubt that will come up in conversation." he said

"Alright" she said and the conversation ended. Tony put his hand on top of her's and squeezed it, and she allowed him to keep his hand there for the remainder of the ride.

* * *

><p>"So where have you been staying?"Tony asked Sarah as he handed her a Dixie cup filled with water.<p>

"I've been lying myself into foster homes around Maryland and Virginia, never really stayed in one place longer than a month." she asnwered.

"How long ago did Petrov kidnap you?" he asked, having told her earlier the name of her attacker.

"I think about three months"she said

"Were you with a foster family at the time?"

"No, thats why it was so easy for him to get to me. He's been trying to for years. He thought Iwould have information on Mossad and NCIS. He tried to get me afew times before, when I was with families, and I'm sure you know that didn't go well." she informed him

"What do you mean didn't go well?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry it took so long for me to update. I know I said Ziva &amp; Sarah's convo would be in the next chapter but I think it'll be in chapter 8 because I want to dedicate whole chapter to Tony&amp;Ziva's 'date'. I really wanted to put McAbby in this chapter, but it didn't really fit anywhere, so sorry if you were looking forward to that. There will be McAbby very soon, promise!<em>**

**_&if anyone wants to input ideas about what sarah and ziva said to eachother; go ahead._**

-xoxo 4gentDiNozzo


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys, hope you like this chapter, chapter 8's gonna be pretty important, so it might take a few more days before it's posted. I started another story as well, its called The Fight and if you like this story then you'll probably like that one too so please check it out?**_

_**And everyone make sure they vote for NCIS for the peoples choice awards! I've voted at least a hundred times already.**_

-xoxo 4gentDiNozzo

* * *

><p><em>"No, thats why it was so easy for him to get to me. He's been trying to for years. He thought Iwould have information on Mossad and NCIS. He tried to get me afew times before, when I was with families, and I'm sure you know that didn't go well." she informed him<em>

_"What do you mean didn't go well?"_

* * *

><p>It was a few minutes before Sarah actually answered Tony's question.<p>

"Two of the foster parents I had, they, they uhm, well Petrov killed them while he was trying to get to me. They protected me."Sarah told Tony quietly.

"Oh, alright. Well that's all we really need to know. Ziva,may I have a word before I go?" Tony asked as he left the room,taking the empty Dixie cup with him, Ziva followed him into the hall.

"Well that explains why prints that might be hers were found at those crime scenes." He said and Ziva nodded

"Maybe Gibbs will allow me to be back on the case then."She said and he nodded

"Uhm, are we still going to dinner tongiht?" Tony asked, and Ziva could tell he was nervous

"Of course" she said smiling up at him

"Alright,good. Gibbs wants you to stay here, with her. She's supposed to be discharged later today, so call me when she is and i'll pick you guys up and bring you back to the Navy Yard. Oh and I'l call you about being back on the case once I talk to Gibbs."

* * *

><p>When Tony got back to NCIS the bullpen was empty. He decided to go down to see Abby so he could give her the Dixie cup with the prints on it. He walked over to the elevator, but changed his mind taking the stairs instead.<p>

When he reached Abby's lab he really wished that h had taken the elevator instead, it would have signaled his arrival.

When Tony walked into the lab he saw something he never would have imagined he would ever see. Abby and McGee were kissing..yuck.

"OH MY GOD!" Tony yelled

"OH MY GOD!" the two of them yelled as they pulled apart looking embarassed

"I really have to uhm go do computer stuff." McGee said as he ran out of the lab. Abby turned around so Tony couldn't see her blushing.

"Well, well , well" Tony said as he walked over behind Abby "Looks like theres some office romance going on in this place. So when did this all start?" he asked, knowing Abby would tell him everything once he asked.

"Well you know the other night when you called Timmy and he said he was on date?" she asked

"You were the date." he said, he chuckled. "I should have known"

"So why did you come down here Tony? not that I'm not happy to see you."

"I have Sarah's prints. And she didn't kill anyone"he said as he left the dixie cup on the ddesk and left.

* * *

><p>When Tony got back up to the bullpen, Gibbs and McGee were at their desks.<p>

"Gibbs, Sarah didn't kill anyone." Tony said, Gibbs nodded, implying he should go on. "She said Petrov killed two of he foster parents trying to get to her before."

"You believe her?" he asked

"Well yea, she didn't even know we suspected her, it would make sense for her prints to be at a crime scene where she lived. And Ziva would ave known if she was lying." Gibbs nodded again. "So can Ziva come back on the case?" he asked

"I don't see why not." Gibbs answered

Tony went over to his desk.

"Do we have any idea where Petrov is?" Tony asked

"Not yet, mostly because I'm not sure what I'm looking for" McGee answered "I have no cellphone to trace, no car to put a BOLO on, the BOLO that went out on Petrov Got no hits."

"I don't understand why he brought her here anyway" Tony thought aloud "We still don't even know how he got in here. He could have told us he had her, or something. But to just give her back seems really strange. McGee did you check the security tapes of the parking lot to see if you can see Petrov in a car, then you could out out a BOLO."

"No I didn't but I will now." McGee answered

"Good thinking, DiNozzo" Gibbs said as he go up from his desk to look at the security footage McGee had put on the plasma.

"What time did you guys find her?" McGee asked.

"Around 6:20" Tony said. McGee fast forwarded the tape

"Stop it" Tony said. "There" he said and pointed to a black SUV,Petrov was driving.

"McGee get a BOLO out" Gibbs barked before he left to get more coffee. Tony's phone rang and he went back to his desk to answer it. McGee sat down and began typing up the BOLO on the car, when he finished he checked for and hits on the BOLO on Petrov, still nothing

"Probie, that was Ziva, wanna come with me to get her and Sarah?" Tony asked

"Sure"

* * *

><p>"So hows your sister, Sarah, McGee?" Tony asked when he remembered Ziva's niece and McGees sister shared the same names.<p>

"She's good,we had lunch last weekend" McGee answered as they pulled out of the Navy Yard. He looked over at Tony, who was smiling and seemed deep in thought. "Tony stop it!"

"Stop what McGee?"

"You're thinking of my sister naked! that's the face you make when you imagine someone naked!" McGee accused

"I am not, I'm thinking about when me and Ziva kissed" Tony said, realizing what he said, he yelled" Crap, McGee you did not hear me say that!"

"You kissed Ziva, oh my god."

"You kissed Abby! you better shut up or I'll tell Gibbs." Tony threatened. That kept McGee quiet for the rest of the ride.

When they arrived at the hospital, Tony made McGee get in the back seat so Ziva could ride in the front, he put up little fight, afraid that Tony would tell Gibbs about him and Abby.

"Wow, she looks just like Ziva.'' McGee said when Sarah and Ziva walked out of the hospital.

"Sarah, this is Tim McGee, we all call him McGee, but he doesn't mind Tim." Ziva informed Sarah as they both got into the car.

"Hi" she said and smiled at McGee.

"McGee, why are you looking at me like that?"Ziva asked.

As McGee opened his mouth , Tony said "Don't you dare."

"Tony told me you guys kissed!" McGee blurted out

Ziva and Sarah both gasped

"Tony!" Ziva yelled

"McGee and Abby are dating again, and I'm telling Gibbs the second we get back. Get ready for the head slap of a lifetime Probie!"

"Tony" McGee whined

"You and Abby are dating?" Ziva said, clearly surprised.

"I walked in on them kissing in her lab" Tony said, doing a dramatic shiver.

"Wow Gibbs is going to kill you, McGee" Ziva said laughing

"And he'll kill Tony when I tell him you two kissed!"

"You will do nothing of the sort!" Ziva said

"I wont if Tony keeps his mouth shut."

"We all know that wont happen" Sarah said, reminding them all she was actually there. Her comment made them all laugh

"Well she learns fast" McGee said and they headed back to the Navy Yard, still laughing when they got there.


	8. Chapter 8

_**This is my favorite chapter so far, it's the longest too! I really hope you like it.**_

-xoxo 4gentDiNozzo.

* * *

><p>McGee, Ziva, Tony, and Sarah all waited for the elevator to arrive at the right floor.<p>

"I'm gonna get to Gibbs first and he's gonna head slap you into next week, Probie." Tony teased

"Oh no,I'll be telling Gibbs about you and Ziva first." McGee said

"McGee, I swear if you tell him I will kill you with the closest thing possible'' Ziva threatened

"Fine! But tell Tony not to say anything about me and Abby!" McGee whined

"I am sorry, but I am afraid he will not listen to me. Tony, do not say anything to Gibbs about Tim and Abby." Ziva said, as the elevator stopped and the doors opened, Tony ran off to find Gibbs as fast as he could.

"Yeah, yeah sure thing sweet cheeks." he said, clearly not listening to a word she had said. Gibbs wasn't in the bullpen, so Tony ran down the stair to autopsy, not having the patience to wait for the elevator.

"Gibbs" he yelled breathlessly, as someone bumped into him from behind, which is when he noticed McGee had followed him down.

Tony and McGee looked at each other before they both looked at Gibbs so they could tell on each other. Tony's hand flew up to cover McGee's while McGee's hand flew up to Tony's mouth, their yells were mumbled and Gibbs, Ducky, and Jimmy all just stared at them in confusion.

Tony and McGee tried to pry each other's hands off their mouths. In their attempts to free themselves they fell over onto the ground. Both loosing grip on one another.

"Abby and McGee are dating again!" Tony yelled while McGee yelled "Tony and Ziva kissed!"

It was then then two Agents on the ground noticed Gibbs had already left, not hearing what either of them said.

* * *

><p>The rest of the work day had gone by uneventfully. They still had no lead on where Petrov might be.<p>

It had been agreed on earlier that Sarah would stay at Gibbs house for the night instead of a safe house. Gibbs and Sarah got up from where they were seated at Gibbs desk and headed for the elevator.

"You can all go home" Gibbs barked before getting in the elevator. McGee got up first and went down to Abby's lab

"Oh to be young and in love" Tony called out, hoping McGee would here him. He must have because he was sure he heard McGee yell 'shut up' in return.

"So" Tony said as he walked over to Ziva's desk, hovering over her as he spoke "Where would you like to go for dinner? Would you rather actually go out or just order in."

"I think we should just order in" She said as she got up and pressed her body against his.

"That sounds absolutely wonderful" he told her, his breath hot on her face.

The second their lips met they both forgot where they were. Ziva's hands moved up into his hair holding him as close to her as possible. Tony's hand ran along her perfect figure. His hands went under her shirt, feeling the bare skin of her back.

"Agents David and Dinozzo!" Vance yelled from above, pulling them both back into reality. They ripped apart from each other, looking up at him, both panting. "What they hell do you think you're doing?"

Ziva was already making her way to the elevator

"Just practicing CPR sir!" Tony yelled as he and Ziva got into elevator. Tony flipped the emergency switch the second the doors closed.

"He is going to tell Gibbs" she said, Tony agreed

"I'm gonna get a concussion" he said, completely serious.

They looked at each other briefly before they were attacking each others lips,once again. Tony started to unbutton her pants and she was taking off his belt. Tony's phone rang, once again pulling them back to reality. Ziva groaned as he went to answer it.

"DiNozzo." he answered and looked at Ziva who was still playing with his belt. He mouthed 'stop' and she winked at him and giggled.

"Was that Ziva?" McGee asked through the phone.

"No"

"Are you guys in the elevator?" McGee asked

"No"

"Are you lying?"

"No" Tony answered again.

"I need to go home, so if you could turn the elevator on, it would be appreciated"

"Take the stairs McLazy" Tony said

"The janitor just mopped them,so I think I'll take the elevator."

"Fine" Tony groaned.

The second he hung up the phone he kissed Ziva, but pulled back quickly before it could go anywhere. Ziva re-buttoned her pants and Tony put his belt back on before they flipped the emergency switch. McGee got on once the doors opened and stood between them.

"So,any reason why the elevator was stopped?" McGee said grinning

"No reason" Ziva answered

"Wipe that grin off your face McGee." Tony told him.

All McGee could do was laugh until the elevator ride was over.

* * *

><p>"So" Tony started as he finished his slice of pizza. "are you going to tell me how you and Sarah went from hating each other to best friends?"<p>

"There's not much too tell" she explained

"Oh, come on Ziva, you promised!" Tony whined

"Fine, fine" she said laughing before she explained everything that happened when Tony left them alone.

_"You can leave." Sarah spat after about ten minutes of silence_

_"Maybe I do not want to" Ziva said calmly, making her way over to the side of Sarah's bed. "Look, I am sorry, but I really did nothing wrong."_

_"Nothing wrong? You killed your own brother!" she yelled "My dad" she added quietly_

_"I miss him too! I loved him as well, but he had to be stopped. He was destroying lives. I had orders to stop him!" Ziva yelled back_

_"If you loved him, you wouldn't have killed him." Sarah said and her bottom lip started to tremble._

_"That is not true. He was my brother, there was a bond between us nothing could break. He had to be stopped, please try to understand this." Ziva pleaded._

_"He tried to kill me, he thought I was dead" She said quickly then added "My mom died when he set our house on fire, I was supposed to die with her but I got out."_

_"I am so sorry." Ziva said and all Sarah did was nod. Sarah didn't want Ziva's pity. More silence filled the room, this time it was Ziva who broke it. Ziva stepped closer to Sarah's bed._

_"How are you?" Ziva asked, pure concern in her voice. _

_"I have been better, but I've also been worst. I'll be okay." She said smiling up at Ziva, who returned the smile "How long have you two been married?" sh asked_

_"Who? Tony and I?" Ziva asked, laughing. "We are not married?"_

_"Dating?" she asked, trying to get more information out of Ziva._

_"Not exactly." Ziva answered._

_"You love him" Sarah stated, it wasn't a question._

Ziva stopped telling the story, and looked up at Tony.

"Are you going to continue? " he asked, hoping Ziva had told Sarah she loved him. He had felt the same way for years.

"I do not think so." She answered him.

"Ziva, come on." He begged

"You are going to beg, Tony?" she asked laughing.

"Why are you so afraid to admit you love me, I love you." he blurted out, she gasped and he gasped once he realized he had just admitted his love to Ziva, unintentionally. "Oh, Ziva, I'm sorry, It just sorta came ou-" he was cut off by her kissing him.

The kiss wasn't like their kisses at the office earlier. It was passionate full of the love they had kept bottled up all those years. When they finally pulled apart they were both smiling like idiots.

"Will you please continue the story now?" he asked and she began the rest of the story.

_"You have only known me for an hour and you have figured out something I have not told anyone" Ziva answered, laughing nervously._

_Sarah placed her hand on top of Ziva's and looked up at her._

_"I don't blame you, I'm pretty sure I would have done the same thing" Sarah explained "About my dad" she added when Ziva looked confused._

_Ziva smiled at her words. Sarah hugged Ziva, and it took a moment before Ziva actually reacted. Ziva sat down and hugged Sarah while Sarah cried._

"Then you walked in" Ziva explained.

"Right,well that's better than I thought that would have gone. I thought it would have been like World War 3 in there." he told her

"I really miss Ari sometimes Tony, Tali too." she said starting to cry "I know you hated Ari, but he really was a good big brother"

He pulled her into his arms and just let her cry. Sarah's appearance had obviously reminded her of everything she had lost. They stayed like that for a while before Tony kissed her.

"Wanna watch a mooooooovie?"he asked and she nodded, he got up and walked over to his collection of movies, finally finding the one he wanted; The Sound of Music.

"I love you, Tony" Ziva said as he sat back down.

"I love you too." He said smiling then kissing her.

As the movie started she cuddled against his side, falling asleep in his arms.

He just stared at her sleeping form during most of the movie. He just couldn't believe how adorable she looked. He was so surprised she said she loved him. She was just so perfect. He was brought out of his thoughts when she started to move next to him. He picked her up and brought her into his bedroom and layed her down on his bed. He quickly got changed, and layed down next to her. She cuddled closer to him the second he was in the bed and he wrapped his arms around her, placing a kiss on the top of her head. He could really get used to this. This was easily one of the best nights of his life.

Ziva started snoring, so he knew she was finally in a deep sleep. He didn't mind though, he would endure all the snoring in the world if it meant he got to be close to her. He was awake for a few more hours before he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>When Ziva woke up she was confused, the last thing she remembered was falling asleep on the couch with Tony while watching The Sound of Music. She was definitely in a bed now, she didn't really want to open her eyes, she wanted to go back to sleep. She realized someones arms were around her. She opened her eyes to see Tony's sleeping face about and inch away from hers. It felt so right to just be laying there in his arms.<p>

She kissed him in hopes of waking him up. He groaned, but his eyes stayed shut. She kissed him again, getting no response. Seeing as this wasn't going to work, she licked the side of his face. His eyes opened almost instantly and she couldn't keep herself from laughing.

"Ew that was gross, Ziva." he said before kissing her, laughing along with her. He stretched his arms above his head and asked "What time is it?"

"Six" she told him

"Six? Ziva it's Saturday, why are we up at six?" he whined like a little kid

"This is when I usually get up for my run." she said.

"Well you're not doing that today" he said wrapping his arms tightly around her

"Do you think that if I really wanted to go, you could stop me?'

"You underestimate me Zee-vahh" he said as he placed kissing up and down her neck\

"I doubt that" she said

''We're going back to sleep now, it's way to early." Tony said

"But the early bird gets the fly." she said

"The worm, the early bird gets the worm."

"Right" she said

"What would a bird be doing with a fly?" Tony asked.

"I do not know." she said laughing.

Tony kissed her again, before closing his eyes again. Falling back to sleep almost instantly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I really hope you guys like this chapter, because I do! please review so I know what you think. And check out my other story 'The Fight'.<strong>_

__-xoxo 4gentDiNozzo


	9. Chapter 9

Tony tried to fall back to sleep but the sunlight shining through his eye lids wasnt going to let him. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Ziva still asleep next to him, he looked past her to see that the clock read 8:30. Well that was at least better than six. He stretched out his back before sitting up, he looked down at Ziva and brushed a piece of hair from her face. She was just so perfect.

"Ziva" he said trying to wake her up. Her eyelids slowly opened and she smiled up at him.

"Good morning" she mumbled sleepily.

"Isn't it nice to just sleep in?" he asked her.

" I'm more tired now than I was at six." she said.

"Yeah, sure " he said getting off the bed and stretching again. "I'm going to take a shower"

" Have fun" she said rolling on to her stomach placing her head back down on the pillow.

"How about you join me?" he asked her while grinning widely

She lifted her head back off the pillow. She looked him up and down while biting her bottom lip.

"That's alright, you enjoy yourself though " she said knowing this would drive him crazy , and pretended to fall back asleep.

He walked over to her side of the bed, refusing to take his eyes off of her. She could feel his eyes burning a hole into her back and she grinned into the pillow as she heard him coming closer to her. He climbed onto the bed, straddling over her. He leaned down so his chest was against her back and his mouth was directly by her ear. Her heart beat quickened and he definitely noticed, he loved the reaction he go out of her.

"I think it would be better if you joined me, sweetcheeks. " he whispered , his lips brushing against her skin.

She quickly rolled over so she was lying on her back underneath him.

"Do you?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yes ma'am. " he said nibbling on her ear.

"I think I would rather stay here" she teased.

He began to kiss her everywhere but her lips. He left a trail going down her neck and then back up again. He kissed up her jaw line and across her cheek. Just when he got close to her lips he pulled away, teasing her just as much as she was teasing him.

"You better get in that shower Tony" she said seductively.

"Yeah I think I will, you have fun doing nothing. " he said as he got off the bed and headed out of the room.

She was surprised he had given up like that. Only a few seconds later he came back into the room and walked directly over to Ziva. He threw the covers off of her and picked her up throwing her over his shoulder.

"This little Game we're playing is over" he said as he carried her to the bathroom. She just laughed and

put up no fight.

He carried her into the bathroom and put her down on the sink. He parted her legs and stepped between them as he leant in to kiss her. He ran his hands up and down her sides before slipping them under her shirt. He lifted it off of her and unhooked her bra with ease, doing all while only breaking the kiss for less than ten seconds. Once they both completely rid of all clothing, Tony picked her up and carried her over to the shower. She wrapped her legs around his waist and refused to let him stop kissing her. He reached around her and turned on the shower and brought both of them into it. She hopped off him and he pushed her against the wall of the shower and she began to rotate her hips against him.

* * *

><p>Tony walked back into his bedroom after his shower in nothing but a towel around his waist, which was more than Ziva was wearing. He picked up his phone and checked it, seeing he had a missed call from Gibbs.<p>

"Gibbs" he answered when Tony called him back

"It's Tony, you called?"

"I need you and Ziva to come into the office, do you know where she is? She

didn't answer her phone. " Gibbs said.

He looked over to see Zivas naked self walking into the room.

"No Gibbs, I have no idea where she is. " she heard him say into the phone, before he hung up a moment later.

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and he responded by pulling her close to him, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What was that about?" She asked

"We have to go into the office." He told her

"And you have no idea where who is?" She asked

"You." He answered, letting go of her so he could begin to get dressed.

"So what am I supposed to tell him when he asks where I am?" She asked, and he shrugged.

"You're a better liar than me" He answered, neither of them were ready to admit that they were breaking rule 12.

"Not when it come's to Gibbs, I am sure he already knows that I am here." She said as the walked over to put her clothes on that she was wearing last night.

"Then tell him the truth?" Tony suggested

"You already told him you did not know where I was." She said.

"Well technically I didn't know where you were when I was talking to him, you weren't in my line of vision." He said, causing her to laugh.

"Right" She said as she went over to pick up her phone.

She flipped it open and called Gibbs, still not really knowing what she was going to say.

"David, get your butt to the office, DiNozzo's too." Gibbs barked before he hung up. Ziva pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it. Abby's thoughts on Gibbs' being psychic were really starting to make sense.

"He did not even ask where I was." She told Tony, who was now fixing his hair. She walked over to him and grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him. "I'll see you in the office, Tony." she said before she walked out of his room.

* * *

><p>Ziva had still made it to NCIS before Tony, even though he seemed completely ready when she had left. She went home, got changed, and stopped to get a coffee, and she still beat him there. When she entered the bullpen she saw Sarah and Gibbs at Gibbs desk and McGee was over at his own.<p>

"Good morning." She said cheerily as she sat down at her desk. Nobody acknowledged she had said anything. She was still staring at them all confused when Tony had walked in a few moments later.

"Moooooorning." He said as he threw his gear to the ground, they all ignored him as well. "What's going on?" He asked looking over at Ziva

"I am not sure, they ignored me too." She said as she got up and walked over to McGee's desk with Tony.

"McGoo!" Tony yelled, getting no response. "McGiggle's!" Nothing. "McLoser, Probalicous, McDonalds!" he didn't even get a glance from McGee.

"Bossman!." Tony said as he walked over to Gibbs. "Gibbs!"

"Leroy." Ziva said, trying to get his attention. "Jethro?"

"What is the point of this?" Tony asked as he went back to his desk. "I'll just take advantage of this." Tony said as he took a stack of papers and began to crumple them into paper balls. He threw one over to McGee and hit him right in the side of the face. Sarah began to laugh, which cause McGee and Gibbs to laugh. Tony and Ziva just stared at them.

"What are you guys doing?" Ziva asked

"Well Sarah and I had a bet; how you guys would react if we all completely ignored you. I said you would begin making death threats first and she bet Tony would throw something at me. She obviously won." McGee told Ziva as he took out his wallet and Sarah went over to collect her five dollars.

"And you guys say I'm childish." Tony said.

"You are" Ziva, Mcgee, and Gibbs all said at once.

"You are all bullies!" Tony said acting as if their words had hurt him.

"Please do not tell me that is why you called us in?" Ziva asked

"Nope, Petrov is in interrogation, thought you two would have fun doing it." Gibbs said as he walked over and threw a file on Ziva's desk as he walked out of the bullpen, with Sarah at his heels, the two were basically inseparable.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review(:<strong>_


End file.
